


Fallout: Shock and Aaa

by Djpj07652



Category: Adventure Time, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure Time with Fionna and Cake, Also rated Mature cause of the Courier, And Courier Six, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance takes a while tho, like a really long while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djpj07652/pseuds/Djpj07652
Summary: Courier Six travels to new and interesting lands as well as meeting some new friends along the way.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. First part of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Vsauce, Djpj here and with another FIC! And you may ask, where did this fic come from? Honestly, it was a spur of the moment thing, after replaying New Vegas for the hundredth time I remembered that Ron Perlman voices both the Narrator for most of the Fallout games and the Lich from adventure time.
> 
> So I thought “Why not?” and this was born, and if the title didn’t give it away this will be set in Adventure Times gender-bent au. Why You may ask? Cause why not. Will this mean the lich will sound different? No, he will not, the lich will remain the only unchanged character in the fic and will still sound like Ron Perlman, why? Cause it’s Ron fucking Perlman! Nobody can ever replace Ron as the lich.   
> Also, this fic will contain references, features, and items from the following mods. New Vegas Bounties 1-3, The Inheritance, Project Nevada, The North Road, The Better Angels, Advanced Recon series, Weapons of the New Millenia, PM’s Sweeter Revenge, A world of pain, and King of the Ring. Half of these were made by the same person, Someguy2000, check his mods out they’re a load of fun. (OPish Courier)
> 
> (I own neither Fallout nor Adventure time and both franchises belong to their respective owners, Obvio)

**_War, war never changes._ **

**_When humanity bathed the earth in Atomic Fire as untold billions perished in an instant. And for a moment the light of humanity vanished._ **

**_But Humankind has shown a resilience that none before them had, for like roaches they endured the worst Nuclear fallout had to throw at them and like roaches, they spread. And the supposed end of all things had only been another chapter of human stubbornness. Not only surviving but thriving in the barren wastes. Creating cities and nations that still stand today, with heroes from bygone eras still worshiped._ **

**_Heroes ranging from the Chosen Champion of an entire people to that of a simple mailman who found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. These heroes are strong and courageous, and while not all are virtuous they all embody greatness and the light that shines ever on in the darkness, defying the all-encompassing void._ **

**_But the taint of life will fall to the wayside as even the strongest and brightest lights will extinguish under the uncaring passage of time and even darkness will fall as only nothing shall remain._ **

__________________________________________________________________

**The First Part of The Journey**

The Courier opened his eyes and found himself in the dark lying on hard ground, and after a moment began to grow irritated. “Jesus, how many times is this shit gonna happen?” The Courier stood up sounding more annoyed than anything. The familiar red tint in his vision and a glance showed he was wearing the Elite Riot Gear he had obtained while in the divide, the armor providing some comfort to him with the protection it provided and that it had become something of a second skin for him with how much he wore it. A glance confirmed that his weapons of choice Sweet Revenge and Blood-Nap were still in their respective holsters. And the familiar weight on his back, as well as a glance, confirmed that Medicine Stick was still slung over him.

Slowly the Courier grew a tad more concerned, he brought up his ever-trusty pip-boy and scrolled over to his items and a quick check showed that all his vast amounts of weapons were still with him, waiting to be used. His large supply of rations and meds were still there, hell, even his Roughin it! Bedroll-kit was on him. Behind his helmet, the Courier furrowed his brows, confusion setting into him.

This didn’t make a lick of damn sense to him; why would someone go through all the trouble of kidnaping HIM; who was only just the deadliest man in the entire West fucking coast; And let him keep his literal mountain of death-dealing tools and medical supplies.

After some thinking, he concluded that either the person was sure that they could kill him in single combat, which either made them the bravest son of a bitch alive or the dumbest asshole to ever grace the wasteland, probably both. Or seeing as to how he doesn't have a necktie this person wants to talk to him and saw this as the best way to do it. But then again it could also be some mentally challenged raider-boss who wanted to monologue at him about some shit he couldn’t give a damn about and then only after wasting the time of everyone involved, try and kill the Courier.

He was hoping for the second one but knew it was the least likely. So with a quick tap to the side of his helmet, the first mode of night vision turned on and made the dark cave easier to see in but it wasn’t enough, so with another tap, the surrounding area became brighter and allowed him to finally see more than fifteen feet in front of him. 

Before Six wandered into the cave he pulled out a weapon that excelled in close quarters combat and it was something of a favorite of his given how proficient he had become with it; The Riot Shotgun. With scattergun in hand, he began to walk at a steady pace ready to pump whatever fucker that gets in his way full of lead. After walking for a while he came to an opening, and after walking through it he saw what was on the other side; and he stopped for a moment, a feeling of deja vu washing over him and he quickly realized why.

“What in the goddamn?” This was where he woke up, he had walked in a goddamn circle, his boot prints were still there and an almost unnoticeable imprint was on the ground where he had laid earlier; probably because he was an obsessive hoarder fixated on grabbing anything that looks remotely interesting. But his issues didn’t matter right now, what did matter was getting out of this godforsaken cave and that meant looking for something he didn’t see earlier.

He put his riot shotgun away and began to look around for a moment before turning his attention to the cave walls,  _ ‘What if…’ _ ; Six put one of his hands on the cave wall and began to walk at a slow pace for a few seconds feeling along the wall until suddenly he stopped. Slowly he tilted his head towards the wall and brought his hand off for a moment before knocking twice on the barrier.

***THUMP THUMP***

_ ‘Found you.’ _

Six turned to the hidden door and began to feel around it, looking for… There! A small gray button was on the side, most people wouldn’t have been able to spot it even with night vision, but then again he wasn’t most people. With a push of the button; a circular line formed on the wall and the thin piece of stone was lifted upwards, merging with the rest of the wall. Six through the opening and continued on his way through the cavern. And while he walked Six couldn’t help but wonder,  _ ‘How in the hell had I been kidnapped?’ _ He would have felt someone dragging him across the Mojave and dumping him in the ass-end of a cave. Did they drug him? No how would they have gotten through the Lucky 38’s security? Or was he doing some wandering earlier? Now that he thought about it some more he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he was doing earlier, it’s like the past couple of hours had been wiped from his mind.

The more he walked the more he disliked being in this cave, whoever had gotten him had to be good at what they do. But this isn’t the first time he had been kidnapped, and he has to say at least this guy was kind enough to let him keep his shit and not cut his body open and scoop out his organs. And aside from the whole, ‘ I can’t remember the last twelve hours’ thing this is probably the least horrible kidnapping he has been through. Compared to having your hands mutilated or going through the puzzles of some deranged child-killer; a stroll through a quint cave is not that bad.

Of course, he may be proven dead fucking wrong at any moment but for now, he was just trying to find a way back to the surface. And while walking he began to hear… something echoing throughout the cave. It sounded like a teenage girl… 

“Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha”

Laughing? He began to jog at a brisk pace towards where the laughter was coming from. Reaching a corner he turns and enters what looks like a giant room filled with literal hills of gold coins.

“Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick! That is a shit load of gold, what the hell kinda place is this?” Six looked around the place and was about to go to one of the gold piles but stopped himself, for some reason this room felt wrong like he shouldn’t be here. His every instinct told him to book it out of this place as soon as fucking possible and never come back to this cave ever again. Nowhere else had managed to make him feel this way, not even the Sierra Madre. He had to get out of here.

**_“Come, child of death, come closer so that you may fulfill your destiny”_ **

He turned and saw a snail waving at him, its eyes pitch black save for two sickly green dots in the middle. Suddenly the world around him went dark leaving only him and the snail, slowly he walked to it with every step he took towards the thing the smile on its face grew larger and more distorted. It wasn’t natural, he wanted to run; he  **NEEDED** to run. But his body disobeyed him and moved ever closer to the snail.

**_“That’s it, follow me to become what you were meant to be”_ **

“Hehe hee hee”

Then he heard it again; the laughter, it coming from behind him. He spun around his hand on Sweet Revenge and his synthetic heart hammering his chest, only to see a girl sitting on a box. Six shook his head and took his hand off the revolver, he looked around for a bit, ‘What the hell just happened?’ he had to get out of this cave. But first, he needed to have a chat with the laughing girl.

The girl was wearing what looked like a baby blue long sleeve shirt tucked under a navy-blue skirt with a green backpack worn on her back; shocking I know, she also wore some kind of hat with what he assumed were bunny ears on top and some kind of buckled shoes worn over knee socks. Or were they called thigh-highs? She looked like she was fourteen, maybe fifteen; so why was someone so young wearing fucking thigh-highs?  _ ‘I mean it’s her choice but couldn’t she have waited until-’  _

Six vigorously shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head,  _ ‘What the hell is going on with me? I’d never let something as dumb as socks get me off track before, What kind of place is this?’ _

He looked at the girl again and noticed that she didn’t realize he was here, she was fixated on some old tv laughing hysterically at what was on screen. It didn’t make sense to him, The Courier can be hard to spot if he didn’t want to be found, hell if he tried he could be damn near invisible to all but the most perceptive of people, even robots had a hard time catching him.

But when he entered this place he wasn’t exactly the definition of quiet. So he silently crept up behind her until he stood over her. And as he got a better look at her, he noticed the long lock of golden hair coming out of her hat and that her face was gentle-looking with smooth features, the best way to describe her would be ‘Chubby cute.’ 

He looked at what the girl found so funny and he grew a tad confused at what he saw. It was a golden owl, that’s all it was; a golden owl just flying in a straight line. He tilted his head a bit at what was on the tv but he ignored it for now. He turned his attention back onto the still laughing girl. “Hey, this show any good? I don’t seem to get the joke but maybe I’m just stupid.”

He spoke but the girl seemed to ignore him and instead kept on laughing. Six grew a little irritated but let it slide, maybe whatever was affecting him earlier is doing the same to her so he tried again.

“Hellloooo!” After no reaction six began snapping his fingers next to her ear, still no response. He waved his hand in front of her a couple of times and there were no signs she knew he was there. He even tried obnoxiously clapping his hands next to her ear, no response.

Suddenly Six thought of something that might work, he wasn’t sure of the chances but he did it anyway, after all, what’s the worst that can happen, and he poked her cheek and had finally gotten a reaction from her.

She tried to slap his hand away but she barely managed to make him budge and instead made herself lose balance with the girl falling off her makeshift chair onto the ground. She looked up and glared at the Courier, though to him it was more adorable than anything, like something you’d see a kid would do when they tried to look angry. Which was fitting given she was practically still a kid. 

She got up from the ground quickly while still glaring at him something that made her seem even more adorable given how she was nine inches shorter than him, “What’s the big idea you jerkwad!” She then attempted to push Six away, but all she ended up accomplishing was making herself fall back to the ground when he barely moved.

Six sighed and leaned down and offered his hand to the now more irate girl, “Don’t look at me like that, that was your own fault,” the girl ignored his hand and got up on her own all while glaring at the mailman.

“I can do things myself, I’m not some little kid.” the girl said while six retracted his hand.

Six couldn’t help but feel amused at the sheer bravado this kid had. He was feared by a lot of people, and with good reason, the mere mention of him can cause even the most battle-hardened centurion to become un-easy, His presence alone has caused entire raider gangs to give up and cry for their mommas like a bunch of babbling toddlers; combined with this terrifying aura people felt when he got irritable, very and I mean very fucking few would have the balls to look him in his mask lens and call him a jerk right to his face, let alone try and push him.

Yet here was this little girl who was barely a teenager glaring at him as if he wasn’t Lord Death himself bane of all things evil. He chuckled despite himself at how cheesy the title was.

“Hey what’s so funny?” His attention turned back to the girl who was now standing in front of him looking more confused than upset now all without him noticing.  _ ‘Had I spaced out again? My god, what is this place doing to me?’  _ Six shook his head slightly before responding.

“It’s nothing, just got lost in thought. And I’m sorry for poking you earlier, you seemed occupied with that show you were watching.” He emphasized his point by pointing at the tv but grew slightly confused at the sight of its now blank screen. The girl looked at the tv looking uneasy “I don’t like this, I don’t remember being anywhere near Billie's place” the girl looked ever more uneasy as she looked around the over-sized room, something Six picked up on.

“Billie? She a friend of yours?” he received a nod from the girl and that was all he needed. “Good then lead the way out of this place.” The girl looked around uneasily before gesturing to him to follow her and started walking towards what he assumed was the exit. The two walked in awkward silence towards their goal and step by step the feeling of wrongness subsided, the feeling slowly leaving him lifted a weight he didn’t know was there.

The effect was more pronounced on his companion as she had become more energetic and a small smile grew on her face, and he was glad; No one should have to be so jumpy. “Hey I wanted to say sorry for trying to push you earlier, I… don’t really like being touched.” He blinked a little as the girl spoke up while rubbing the back of her head. 

“Eh It’s no big deal, and truth be told I don’t like it when strangers get all touchy-feely either so sorry for that.” Six shrugged and continued to walk at a leisurely pace. Now that he thought about it this hallway seemed kinda long. “It’s cool man, and I have to ask, are you an Adventurer?” Six turned to the girl and considered her question, in the technical sense he wasn’t an adventurer as he almost always went through mapped locations; but who gave a shit about technicalities?

“Yeah, you could call me an adventurer.” At this, the girl seemed to get a little giddy and got a sparkle in her eye. “That’s so cool, I’m an adventurer too! Maybe we can team up some time, I’m still kinda new to this whole Adventuring thing, sure I’ve got a buttload of treasure but all the cool monsters never want to fight me, I always get lame old witches and weirdos.” The Courier looked at the girl for a moment, confusion worming its way into him, ‘Witches?’ He fought his fair share of monstrous creatures but witches?

As far as he was concerned magic didn’t exist, the only real exception he could think of was the forecaster, but even then the kids’ so-called visions could be explained away as being nothing more than him being perceptive for someone his age.

Anyone with half a brain could see the war coming, Mr.House had more than just one person that wanted him dead it was obvious to everyone in the Mojave. And the scars on his face said more than enough. Plus that shit with Veronica was probably because the two chatted a lot, Veronica said so herself.

“Hey, what kind of monsters have you fought man? With that shamzow armor, I bet you’ve seen loads of action.” ‘Shamzow?’ The girl looked at him expectantly waiting for some kind of story and aside from her weird phrase. Sure he had a lot of stories to tell but a large chunk of them aren’t suitable for kids as most of them involved near death and very violent murder. And it was at this point that he realized he didn’t know the girl's name just mentally referring to her as ‘girl’. “I’ll tell ya, but I don’t think we’ve introduced ourselves.” he reached out his hand to her so she could shake it, “I’m Courier Six, most people call me The Courier but you can call me Six.”

The girl rose an eyebrow in response “ Your name is Courier Six, like the-” 

“Like the job and number yes. Now would you shake my damn hand already?” The girl seemed taken aback by his interruption but started to giggle a little bit, she then grasped his hand and shook it and he noted that she had a rather firm grip. “Well, I'm Fionna. Fionna the human.” Six felt confusion worm into himself again, “why would you-” His question was cut off when the entire world suddenly went dark and everything disappeared. 

“WHAT THE SHIT!?” Six began to fall downwards into the void below, before he could even think of doing anything he landed onto the compact ground not a moment after. Luckily for him, he was able to land on his feet, and avoid falling over. ‘What the hell is going on?’.

He looked around and saw he was somewhere in the wasteland, but as far as he knew he had never been here. He took a few steps back but stopped as he heard the sound of his boots hitting metal, he looked down and saw a metal platform underneath him. He slowly turned around and audibly gasped at what he saw.

It looked like a Vault door but… it looked far more advanced, instead of a gear shape most vaults had the door looked like a bunch of interlocking circles that fit together seamlessly. The more he looked the more he realized just how big the entrance was, it was probably twice the size of a normal vault entrance, and not only that but the mountain it was in had a series of tubes coming in and out of the giant landmass.

Then something happened to his pip-boy, a dinging sound came from it, which was odd. As whenever it wanted to tell him something it would usually make a metallic grinding sound. He raised the pip-boy to his face so he could see what it wanted when he went over to the quests tab and opened it.

**A Horse With No Name: Wake the fuck up** **_Mailman_ **

“What?”

Once again darkness enveloped him and he was propelled towards one destination.

__________________________________________________________________

**New Vegas, Unofficial capital for the Mojave Confederation**

**September 2nd, 2284**

__________________________________________________________________

Six awoke with a jump, he checked over himself and sighed in relief when he saw he was still wearing his Elite Riot gear. Some might call him paranoid for wearing the armor while he slept but in return, he told them to shove it where the sun don’t shine.

As soon as he got off his bed three dogs ran up to him and jumped all around him, each one of them wanting his Attention, “Hey, hey calm down you guys.” He crouched down and began to pet each one. 

The first dog was more machine than dog with most of his body replaced by metal and circuitry and his brain encased within a glass dome. Rex was probably the second oldest of the companions he had managed to wrangle during his wandering days.

The second one was a German Shepard he found wandering around westside, the only thing he could go on for the dog was that his name is Guts, and another thing was that he had an old scar over his left eye.

The third dog was Cooper, the hound had been with him when he started Bounty Hunting in Frosthill and had belonged to… a friend of his. My god is it that hard to say his name? 

Six shook his head, now was no time to start reminiscing. He stood back up and looked at his bed, right now he needed to figure out what just happened. What he had just had was a dream, He just had a fucking dream. 

Not once had he dreamed before, well maybe he used to, but that all changed when some greased up shitbiscuit with his garbage checkered suit and admittedly beautiful gun; decided to do some impromptu decoration on his face using lead.

But aside from vague memories he had never dreamed before, never had any nightmares, and as far as he knew he couldn’t have been able to do so. Until now that was, so how had it happened? 

While he pondered, something showed up on his hud. Something that made his eyes grow wide.

✔  **Wake the Fuck up** **_Mailman_ **

He checked his pip-boy, there was a chance that he was seeing things. The number of bullets he had taken over the years or the degradation of his cybernetics was a plausible explanation

**A Horse With No Name: Go east**

Nope, he wasn’t seeing things; the evidence was right there in front of him, both on the pip-boy and the marker flashing on his compass. But then that begs the question, what caused his pip-boy to start a quest? Usually, a quest would start whenever he talked to somebody about what problems there were in the area or when he found an area of high importance. 

He would stow that question for later, for he had another decision to make. Should he follow the marker? He could list various reasons for why he shouldn’t, the first most being he had a fucking nation to run. But on the other hand… it could be fun.

“Hey I see you’re finally awake sir, I hate to impose but you have more paperwork to sign for today, Oh and don’t forget you have a meeting with the tribe leaders at ten.” The voice of Yes man rang from the intercom he had installed near the suite elevator, and immediately six felt a small headache coming on.

Oh boy paperwork, Don’t I just love sitting on my ass all day looking over constant bullshit rich assholes always threw his way. Hooray for monotony. 

I mean it’s not all bad, ever since he got in charge life expectancy in Vegas and the areas surrounding the city has improved, crop yields are improving, Trade with the New Canaanites and Wyoming Khanate is flourishing, Hoover Dam and Helios provide electricity for every community in the Mojave with the surplus sent to California as per their agreement, and with tech from the Big MT pure water is far more abundant now.

And despite some complaints about taxes, it’s a hell of a lot lower than what the NCR would have imposed; and it’s a far better alternative to those skirt-wearing incels across the river.

All in all, he is proud of what he and his fellows have accomplished; goes to show how people working together can accomplish a lot. But despite all this, his wanderlust was coming back; he was getting antsy from all this sitting around he wanted to get his blood pumping, face insurmountable odds, fight new and interesting enemies.

Hell, he hasn’t been able to use most of his arsenal in almost TWO FUCKING YEARS! 

Maybe it was time for a vacation. Yeah, a vacation would be nice. He brought up his pip-boy once more and set his mind on it. After all, he’ll only be gone for a month or two and he trusts Yes Man and the tribes to take care of things while he’s away. __________________________________________________________________

Six sat at a large circular table within what used to be the NCR embassy, along with him were the leaders of the various tribes and settlements within the Mojave and Vegas, and together everyone here made up the council of the fledgling Mojave Confederation.

Something he had worked to build up for almost three years now, he worked his ass off to bring the new nation to where it is now. So why form a council when he could just declare himself king of the wasteland? He thought about it and maybe some part of him wanted to do so, but that would make him a tyrant; another House, another Ceaser.

He didn’t want that, he wanted the Mojave to be free to make its own destiny. And despite having no more power than the other council members his opinion held the most sway within the group.

And usually, he would be the most attentive person at these meetings, but now he was too busy to listen to what they were saying; too focused on what he saw in his ‘dream’ and the fact that he could still dream at all. Why did his pip-boy activate a quest? Why was that girl... Why was Fionna there? And why did it want him to go to that weird vault?

Another thing that muddled his mind a particular moment within his dream, he followed the path he took in there and picked it apart detail by detail. And despite going over it multiple times there was always this skip in the dream; as if someone had just overwritten it. Like it never existed, and he wasn’t afraid to admit that it worried him; what sucks is that he could only admit it to himself.

He shook his head lightly and looked over the people in the room trying to distract himself from his growing worry. There was the King, leader of the… Kings and the person everyone in Freeside looked up to.

The three heads of the families, Swank head of the chairman, Cachino lead rat of the Omertas, and Majorie the face of the totally not former cannibals of the White Glove Society.

Elder McNamara of the Brotherhood of Steel, a man Six held in high regard. Mother Pearl from the Boomers, the kind yet tough old leader of the Boomers. Sheriff Smiles from Goodsprings, Six was still grateful to the town for pulling his bullet-riddled ass from near death. Sheriff Meyers, he was a good man despite his… speedy form of justice, but then again could Six really criticize the man given his own track record. Marcus was here too, with the promise of equal representation for Super mutants and ghoul’s he managed to get the mutant to join him.

  
  


Former Ranger Andy, tough son of a bitch and a kind-hearted man. There was Irene, mayor of Madsen and the North Road after Six killed all the raider captains there. And finally, there was Spartacus; leader of the largest slave revolt in Legion History, after the battle for FOB Omega and Hoover Dam there was a small chunk of Arizona that was up for grabs, and he took the liberty of ‘Borrowing’ it from Lanius. And when he came to a now free Spartacus, the man was more than happy to help the Courier.

Six wondered if he would have been able to get the Mojave where it is today if he didn’t have their help. Probably not. He was good at what he did, but he sure as hell wasn’t a one-man government.

“What do you think Six?” He was brought out of his thoughts when someone spoke up, he thought that it was Sunny but who knew. He looked and saw everyone in the room staring at him, waiting for a response and he would’ve given one; if it weren’t for the fact he had no fucking clue what they were talking about. Maybe he should have been paying attention and he wouldn’t be sitting there looking like a dumb-ass.

Six internally sighed, “Sorry, I spaced out for a moment. What were we talking about?” 

As he said that almost everyone in the room shared a glance. After a while, Spartacus spoke up, “There are reports that a faction of former Legionaries are forming an offensive against us.” 

“Not only that but the raiders up North have somehow organized.  _ Again. _ ” Irene added while rubbing her temples. “I swear the wasteland just loves throwing shit at us.”

“Okay, Ok. I got it. You guys lead the army to deal with these raiders find out who’s leading them, and then just fuck em up. Alright, and while you guys do that I’ll go into Arizona and tear down those plumed shitstains. And when I’m done with that I’ll go on a vacation. Sounds good?”

Everyone present looked at him like he had suddenly grown a dick on his face, or mask in his case. It seemed that McNamara was the first one to regain his senses.

“Look, brother, I know you are a very skilled fighter but-”

“Are you out of your damn mind?!” Sunny helpfully shouted, finishing the good Elders sentence. “This is a fucking army we’re talking about! And you’re thinking about taking them all on your lonesome?”

“Yes.” He’d fought against worse odds, and what the hell are a bunch of roman wannabee dipshits gonna do to him? Kill him? As if.

“Uh-huh now explain to me, how the hell are you’re so calm right now?” Sunny seemed like she was genuinely curious, and it was at this point Meyers decided to intervene. “I have to agree with my fellow Sheriff, I do not doubt your abilities… but fighting an army by yourself?”

“Oh ye of little faith. I’ve fought through worse.”

“We’re not doubting your abilities, but you can’t go around being a one-man army. Even you have limits.” It was now Marcus’s turn to doubt him, seriously, after two years without action and people suddenly seem to forget what you’re capable of.

“You naysayers can bitch and moan all you want but I’m still goin east. And nothing’s gonna stop me.”

Silence filled the room and everyone present looked unsure, some even looked concerned. Why would they be? It’s not like he was going to fight a deathclaw bare-handed. Well, he has done that… more than one, But that’s beside the point. He took another look at everyone in the room and sighed, his mask distorting it into a low growl.

**[SPEECH]** “Look, I know I sound crazy with how nonchalant I’m being with all this and I appreciate that you’re concerned for me. But I’ve got this, you all know what I’m capable of; I’ll get in, dismantling the operation they’ve got and I’ll get out just a quick.”

A small silence entered the room but it was broken when The King sighed. “I know you won’t take no for an answer when it’ll come to this, so go ahead. I ain’t gonna stop ya.”

“You were able to fuck up that cunt Hader, so I think you can take anything else the wasteland throws at ya.”

“I shall not deny a warrior such as yourself the glory of combat. Give those bastards the what for!” 

“If you think it’s best, my child.”

Six leaned back a small smile on his face, this is what he needed. A nice getaway where he could kill rapists and slavers. 

__________________________________________________________________

Six sat at his workbench, taking apart a recently recycled microfusion cell and optimizing it. Some people found working with energy weapons and their ammo difficult, and so did he at first. But after a while, it became rather easy, like a lot of things. Once he was done with this he could see about making more hand loads for his guns, he knew he was running low on that type of ammo. And it never hurt to have some extra firepower.

“Sorry to bother you, but there are some people requesting access to the suite floor. Should I let them in?” Six stopped what he was doing for a moment and pondered YesMans question. After a moment he shrugged his shoulders.

“Yea sure, let ‘em in.”

After a minute or two, the elevator dinged and he looked over to see who had decided to come in. And to his utter lack of surprise, he found a group of heavily armed and armored people. The proper response to being in such a situation was to duck for cover and take out as many as possible, but Six decided to go with a different reaction.

“Oh hey, guys. What’s up?”

It was almost every companion he had managed to wrangle together during his adventures. 

“We know you’re getting ready to cross the river into Caesar's land, but don’t worry; you’re not doing it alone anymore. No need to thank us.” The first to speak up was Veronica wearing a smug smirk on her face as well as an impressive suit of T-45d Power Armor.

“Yeah, we’re not going to let yourself walk into hell without at least playing the guide.” Arcade stepped up and offered a small smirk much like Veronica’s. Arcade wore his family's signature power armor and sometimes Six still kicked himself for not trying hard enough to get the suit. But it would have felt wrong to pry Gannon’s sole connection to his father away from him. Plus he’s kinda hot.

“I’m a little offended you didn’t come to us straight away, I’ll always be down for hunting those Legion cocksuckers.” Boone had changed for the better since Bitter Springs, cracking a joke every once in a while and not constantly looking like someone just shat in his breakfast. Six liked to imagine that this is what he was like before the legion took his family from him.

“Yeah boss, you may be a crazy lunatic; but you’re our crazy lunatic.” Raul, a witty old ghoul that oozed sarcasm wherever he went; probably why Six enjoyed talking with the old gun-fighter. He also dug the ghouls’ sense of style with the Vaquero outfit he wore.

“Must be out of your damn mind if you were gonna wait for us to come to you. Luckily for you, we care about ya too much.” Cass always had a fiery temper but she seemed to calm down a tad after the whole ‘forgive and let live’ thing with the Crimson Caravan and Van Graffs. Ironic considering how Six very rarely showed mercy to those that crossed him, if that made him a hypocrite then… eh. Plus she’s kinda hot.

“It’s unsafe for children to go on road trips alone deary. Grandma knows you're a tough cookie but I can’t help but worry for you sometimes.” Lily is a kind old lady and is someone six thought a grandma would act like; if she wasn’t an eight-foot-tall blue mutant that could tear a person in half that is. Even then she’s a total sweetheart.

**(Wiseful Beeping)** I know you’ve traveled across Arizona before ED-E but so have I; you’re not special. You wise-ass eye-bot. Still love ya, you little trouble maker.

He looked down and saw Cooper, Guts, and Rex lined up and all looking up at him. Guess they wanted to tag along too. Mutts probably didn’t even know what was going on, just wanting to help.

“Thanks for coming but I’m going to do this alone.”

He was immediately met with the overlapping shouting of multiple people and the hurt look on Boone’s face.

“Guys! Guys, g- I get it alright. It’s dangerous for me to do this alone, but I do dangerous shit while alone all the time! What’s the difference now?”

“I don’t know boss, maybe it has to do with the fact that you're wanted dead in four different states. And you plan to go to said states alone.” Raul helpfully added.

“The problem being?”

“Six, look I get that you're the toughest person I’ve ever known, but you’re not a one-man army.” Cass tried to reason with him but once he’d set his mind on something nothing can stop him. It’s why he crawled through the Mojave and fixed everyone’s problems for little to nothing in return. Why he went after Marko even after getting mutilated. Why he braved the Madre, fought the White Legs, uncovered Big Mountain, and Traversed the Divide. He thought people would know this by now, especially his companions.

“I get it, really I do. And Thanks for coming all this way just for me, but this isn’t just about hunting some Legion pricks. This is personal, and I hate to bring you guys into my shit.”

“Just like how you brought yourself into our shit?” Boone grunted out tersely.

“No that’s-”

“Six, Boone’s right, you didn’t have to help us with our own personal demons. But you did anyway. Hell, you did that with almost everyone in the Mojave and beyond. So why won’t you let us help you?” Arcade started to pressure him, but it didn't help that Veronica started doing it too.

“We just want to help. So, please let.” She talked to him like he was a wild animal that would attack if provoked enough. And maybe he was.

He could say something witty to make them at ease or put up some brave front and pull an inspirational speech from out of his ass. But he didn’t

Instead, he grabbed his tools and activated an ability he had discovered when he first woke up. Doc Mitchel didn’t know what to make of it when it first happened, it might have had to do with the lead in his brain activating some kind of mutant powers within him. Guess he had one thing to thank Benny for.

**BULLET TIME: ACTIVATED**

Everything slowed down to a crawl; his companions barely moving. And while it felt like he was walking through molasses he was still a hell of a lot faster than anyone else when he went into Bullet Time. And given his extensive cybernetic and genetic modification, he was practically unbeatable.

He pushed his way through the group, each unable to stop him, their faces shifting to confusion and shock as in their eyes he had just walked through them. He closed the elevator before any of them could enter.

“Yes man, lock the elevator access.”

And with that command, he exited the tower overlooking the strip.

As soon as he exited the Lucky 38 he pulled out the Trans-Portal Ponder and depressed the trigger. Disappearing in an instant.

__________________________________________________________________

Six sat at the reloading bench quietly, his dexterous fingers working diligently taking apart bullets and enhancing them. Replacing the cap and powder was easy and he could do it in droves. He’d only stop when he ran out of brass and powder.

The personalities of the SINK usually talking non-stop had become unusually silent so as to not disturb their master. Six, in turn, was grateful for the silence; as it allowed him to think. And maybe he shouldn’t have left his companions’ behind, but they were getting too close for comfort. And despite everything they’ve been through; Six didn’t view them as his friends. Sure they fought together, but did they really know him? No, they didn’t; they looked at him like he was some kind of hero. A Messiah.

What a fucking joke.

He knew that eventually they would leave and carve out their own futures; he was fine with that in all honesty. He still cared for them but their paths wouldn’t cross again. And soon he’d be alone again. Maybe it’s for the best, after all this shit he’s done; does he really deserve a happy ending? Eh, probably not; plus it’s better to leave the brooding to Boone.

He reached for another case but his hand grasped nothing but empty air. He sighed at losing himself in his work again. He did this more often than he cared to admit but at least he wasn’t taking chems and alcohol. Not anymore at least.

He glanced down to the Trans-Portal ponder and looked over the teleporter; the general way of describing how it worked would be Quantum Teleportation. His body would become a series of particles that are smaller than atoms and then sent to a location almost instantly, and once he reached that destination his body became matter again. It was hard for him to understand at first, but he thinks he’s finally getting the inner-workings of it.

He got off the reloading bench and walked to the SINK Balcony; from there he pulled out the Trans-Portal ponder once more and depressed the trigger.

There’s someone he needs to talk to.

__________________________________________________________________

Ulysses sat at the edge of the Divide, staring out into the ruins of what used to be his home. Even now he worked tirelessly to keep the Tunnelers and Marked men in check and occasionally Courier Six would join him in culling the by-products of the invisible fires. It saddened him that he couldn’t save every Marked Man, but he took solace in the few that were able to see reason, like how the Courier had gotten Ulysses to see the true meaning of his message.

He paused when he heard barely noticeable footsteps coming from behind him, he turned and saw the Courier walking towards him; he seemed sluggish as if a great weight was placed upon him.

“Courier, you return once more… Has something happened?” Ulysses asked cautiously, he didn’t want to push the man who had been through far enough.

The Courier looked at him for a moment and glanced away like he was at a loss for words, something that rarely happened. “I saw something, In a dream. It…” he stopped and started to open and close his hand; looking for the right way to say what he wanted to say.

“I’m going East, and I don’t think I’ll be coming back.”

Ulysses looked somewhat shocked at the Courier, was he planning to abandon yet another flag?

“I know what you’re thinking, and no, I’m not doing this out of choice. What I saw in there, it felt… real, way too real. And I feel if I don't go, there will be consequences.”

“Why tell me this?” The Courier looked at him again, he couldn’t tell but Ulysses thought the Courier was amused.

“Because you’re the only person I trust to look after the Mojave when I’m gone.”

Ulysses’ eye’s widened at the Courier’s words; he had no idea the Courier held that much respect for the former Frumentarii. Ulysses sighed and looked back at the messenger before him.

“Very well, I will look over the Mojave in your stead.”

“Thank you, Ulysses.”

“There is no need Courier, now go, do what must be done.”

The Courier nodded but not before pulling something out of his pocket and handed it over to Ulysses. As the flag-bearer looked over the object he realized what it was; The Platinum Chip. He raised an eyebrow at the Courier looking for an explanation.

“So Yes Man doesn’t kick you out or try and kill you. The only way he’ll listen to you.”

Ulysses nodded in response and looked over the Chip some more; all while watching the Courier turn back from his former home and walk back into the Mojave. Ulysses hoped that the Courier that had saved, would in return stay safe on the road he was walking on. Whether he decided to walk it alone or not didn’t matter, for nothing could stop the Courier in his quest to reach the east.

__________________________________________________________________

**Courier Six**

**What makes you Special?**

**Strength:10**

**Perception:9**

**Endurance:10**

**Charisma:9**

**Intelligence:10**

**Agility:10**

**Luck:9**

**Height: 6’3/192 Centimeters**

**Eye Color:???**

**Hair Color:???**

**Sex: Male**

**Age:22(?)**

**Danger Rating: Extremely High (Do not engage if you value not dying)**


	2. Seek&Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courier goes and hunts some shitheads

Six laid still watching a twelve-man legion patrol through the lens of his Gobi Rifle; he didn’t think they were legion at first given the gold colors instead of red, but they fit well into the legions MO; so he had set up a welcome for the scouts and was waiting for them to get a little closer to his surprise. But he wanted to keep one alive though so he had to be a tad careful.

He pulled out a detonator and watched the patrol for a moment before pulling the detonator trigger.

***BOOM***

A small amount of satisfaction rose through him as half of the patrol were reduced to gory bits as body parts and blood rained over the other half of the patrol. Six released a breath and squeezed the trigger of his rifle six times in rapid succession.

With each trigger pull another head exploded sending bits of skull and brain raining over the area. All except for the last one; six reloaded Gobi as he ignored the wails of the last legion scout who had just been knee-capped by a .308 Winchester.

Six got up and began to walk over to the screaming legionary, who had begun to scream louder as he got closer, Six never thought a man could scream that loud.

“G-Get away from me yo-you Daemon!” Six tilted his head at what the legionary had called him.

“Daemon? Well, that’s a new one.” Six sighed before lifting the slaver into a sitting position and tied a rope around the man’s wrists.

“Alright listen, I need the locations of your camps, troop numbers, and who your boss is. And I’ve got a very busy schedule so if you could just tell me what I need to know that’ll be great.”

The scout had stopped yelling and was now just glaring at the Courier and Six looked back at him for a moment. He wasn’t going to talk.

“Oh well, what happens next is your fault.”

Six grabbed the scout’s middle finger and slowly began to pull, and suddenly jerked the finger to the breaking it like a matchstick. Six ignored the scouts’ wails of pain and began to pull on the broken finger ever so slowly; stretching the flesh until it began to tear open revealing the ligaments and bones.

With a yank the finger was free and blood ran freely from where the stump where the finger used to be.

Six threw the finger away and looked at the whimpering legionary and kneeled down to his level, the lens of his mask meeting the scout in the eyes.

“It’ll save you a hell of a lot of pain and me a hell of a lot of time if you just tell me what I need to know.”

“Go to hell degenerate!” Six looked at him and sighed. Fucking masochists popping up everywhere now.

Six pulled out Blood-Nap and grasped the scout’s nose and tugged them outwards stretching the sensitive flesh sending waves of pain throughout the scout. Six brought Blood-Nap to the edge of the nose and began to slowly carve his way through. This in turn filled the area with the muffled screams of the legionary.

Six tossed the nose away before grabbing one of the scouts’ ears and began cutting that off as well, drenching the sand below in blood and filling the air with roars of agony.

Six threw away the useless lump of flesh and once again asked calmly as well as politely for any information the scout knew.

“Listen here you limp dick moron. I’ll keep cutting bits and pieces off you until your nothing but a useless sack of flesh and broken bones. And once that happens I’ll feed your remains to the fucking coyotes. Got that?”

The scout nodded vigorously, fear and pain filling his entire body as he looked at the Reaper of his brothers.

“There are five outposts each a few miles away from each other, there are eighty legionaries in each outpost with Centurion in each camp. L-let me mark the locations on your map.”

“No need, just tell me and I’ll do it.” 

The scout nodded and began to rattle off the locations of the outposts while Six just listened and marked them down. Six brought down his pip-boy and looked at the Slaver for a moment, “Alright, any slaves in the outposts?”

“There are about… twenty per outpost. I think.” The slaver answered after thinking for a moment.

“Huh, well thank you for your cooperation.”

Six stood up and began to walk away from his former victim leaving him to his own devices, much to the legionary’s distress. “W-Wait! You said you were going to let me go!”

Six stopped and looked at the legionary for a moment, amusement flooding through him. “Never said anything like that, you would have known that if you were listening. I said I would cut bits and pieces of you off and feed you to the coyotes. But I don’t have time to do the cutting, so bye-bye, ta ta.”

With a small wave and an unseen wink, Six turned around and left the Scout behind.

“N-no WAIT! Please come back!”

But it was too late, for the Courier was already gone, leaving the man to die. And at this realization anger flowed throughout his body.

“YOU SON OF A WHORE! The Phoenix Legion will slaughter you and burn the Mojave to the ground! My brothers w-”

He stopped when he heard growling coming from behind him, he slowly turned to see multiple coyotes walking towards him, it was an entire pack. And they were hungry.

The legionary could only scream in agony as the coyotes tore him apart, ripping flesh from his bones and disemboweling him so they could chew on his innards.

The Torture would only end after thirty minutes of being eaten alive when all the was left of the scout was bones and uneaten flesh.

Six wouldn’t admit it to anyone but the slavers’ screams was music to his ears.

____________________________1____________________________________

**OPERATION RATTLESNAKE IS A GO**

**________________________________1_________________________**

  
  


Campfires burned, weapons were sharpened, and war drums were beaten. All around the camp Legion soldiers prepared, readying themselves to fight the profligates across the river so they could regain the honor the coward Lanius had sullied when he chose to flee from the degenerates.

The acting Centurion of the outpost almost felt like spitting when he thought of the Disgraced Legate. If his own Legate had been there at the Dam the Centurion was sure the Legion would have won.

He was suddenly filled with a grand idea, he turned towards one of decani and instructed him to gather the men. He would give a speech that would fill them with vigor and instill loyalty to both him and their legate in Phoenix.

Once the profligates across the river were dealt with, the false legates in the north and the coward Lanius in the east would soon realize that Legatus Xanthus is the one and the true heir of Caesar's will.

The Centurion felt pride grow within, perhaps he would fight the Daemon that killed the mighty Cesar. And he would strike the daemon, bringing glory to both himself and his legion.

He was sure of his victory and the victory of his fellow Centurions leading the attack from other locations along the border of the Profligates. He sighed and stood up, it was unbecoming of him to think of victory before he’s even achieved it.

He walked out of his tent and pride swelled within him once more at the sight of his troops, the very definition of model legionaries.

As he stood before them he could feel the excitement that was palpable among his troops. He looked over them slowly taking in the assembled legionaries. He then began his speech

“Two Years. It has been two years since the Legion's most humiliating defeat. And who defeated us? Was it eh cowardly NCR? Was it the warlord House and his metal soldiers?” He paused for a moment and took another look at his men before launching into his main point.

“NO! I say it wasn’t either of them! It was all because of TWO people! The first being the Daemon in human skin, This-this Monster! That dared defy the Legion and all that it would bring. And the Second is the Coward in the East, who would rather retreat from Caesar's will rather than face his punishment!”

He could feel the anger at the mere mention of the Phoenix Legions’ two worst enemies. He grinned behind his mask and brought out his coup de grace.

“BUT NO MORE! No more shall we carry the Shame of Lanius. And no more will the Courier haunt the legion. For we shall march west and Destroy the Daemon! Along with everything it holds dear! We shall set the daemon ablaze and throw him over the Old World Wall, so that he may die from what he fought so hard to protect!”

Cheers rang out amongst the legionaries as they fantasized about defeating the profligates across the river, righteous fury overtook them at the victories to come. The Centurion raised his hands’ reign the crowd in. Silence came quickly as the legionaries controlled themselves and once more became models of discipline.

“And as for the Weakling Lanius, we shall regain the honor he had lost. And we shall walk east and break him like we will break the Daemon. And soon after that, we will march North and deal with the so-called… the uhh so-called… What is that horrid whistling sound? I can’t b-”

***BOOOOOM***

Those at the center of the Mushroom cloud were vaporized instantly, not fully aware of what just happened to them, those in the middle of the blast were engulfed in atomic fire burnt to a crisp in an instant the flesh on their bones blackening as their eyes melted out of their skulls and their bones became ash.

Those farthest from the blast had it the worst, as their clothes caught on fire and the shockwave crushed bone and ruptured organs; all while sending them rag dolling across the air and making a harsh breaking sound once they landed.

The slaves watching in their pens didn’t know what to make of it, they had never seen such destruction before. Most of them shook uncontrollably, thinking the explosion was the work of an angry spirit.

Oh how wrong they were.

For there stood a figure garbed in nigh impenetrable armor, its eyes glowed an eerie red and on its shoulder was what looked like a portable catapult with a transparent shield protecting the man.

‘That never gets old’

Courier Six for his part put Ester away, the weapon seemingly vanishing from sight as he walked towards his nuking destination. Taking in the destruction he caused and the legionaries he killed in one fell swoop.

As he stood in front of the slave pen and inside were mostly younger women; hell some of them were fucking kids. And a select few were young boys. Recruits no doubt.

He saw how they shied away from him, no doubt afraid of his appearance. And another thing he noted was their apparent lack of slave collars, the only thing keeping them from freedom was the cage they were in.

Something about that confused six, the Legion always used slave collars, so why weren’t using them now? Probably because of how much shit these asshats are swimming in.

He pulled out a bobby pin and in a few seconds had to gate unlocked, the slaves looked at the open gate with apprehension even as six stepped out of the way. Slowly but surely the people inside came out and after a few cautious steps began to speed up and ran from the slave cage. Six watched for a moment before turning East once more

___________________________1_____________________________________

**[Seek & Destroy]**

__________________________________________________________________

Six overlooked another legion camp through the scope of his fully modified Anti-Material Rifle, he honed in on a group of legionaries patrolling the area. Eight In total. Time seemed to slow down around him as he pulled the trigger and chambered another round in one smooth motion. Pulling the trigger one more before the first bullet even struck.

One legionnaire exploded in a mass of gore and intestine, his comrades soon followed him before they could even process what had happened. He put another clip into the weapon and honed in on another eight-man patrol. And once more he showered the surrounding area with blood and guts before any of them could react.

Six put away the sniper rifle and pulled out two other weapons, Blood-nap in one hand and Sleepytime in another. With weapons in hand, he descended the slope and sneaked over to the camp. Coming behind four other legionaries, six holstered the black submachine gun before leaping towards the closest legionaries. 

In a flash of metal two had the throats slit, each squirting out blood onto the ground. Six himself appeared as a blur to the slavers as he descended upon them, one had been disemboweled before he could process what had happened. He clutched at his guts before kneeling over.

The other suddenly felt the Courier's tight grasp on their lower jaw and went wide-eyed as it was torn off in an instant. Letting out a small gurgle before dying of shock.

Six grabbed his silenced SMG, duel wielding the knife and silenced-gun. Six entered a tent after throwing a flashbang inside and once more activated bullet time as the shocked legionaries could only look on in horror as the shroud sliced the throat of one slaver and shot nine rounds in unison. Causing nine heads to explode painting the inside of the tent in grey matter.

Six rushed out of the tent and blended into the shadows and came across another ten-man patrol. And much like the rest, they could not react in time to the Courier’s ambush and were wiped out without prejudice.

Six became a shroud once more and looked to the far end of the camp and saw something.

A lone Legionary patrolled around the camp, looking for any would-be intruders. He felt something next to him and looked to the left seeing two red lenses looking right at him. His throat began to gush out blood before he could so much as blink.

‘Halfway done’

Six passed by the corpse blood-nap in hand as he blended into the shadows once more, looking for more victims. And he found some in a larger legion patrol, numbering twenty.

‘Too easy’

**BULLET TIME: ACTIVATED**

Six took aim and the world around him seemed to grow to a halt as he pulled the trigger, not a single shot wasted as he gunned down the slavers before any of them could react. Limbs exploded and blood flew as the bodies exploded from the barrage.

**BULLET TIME: DEACTIVATED** **  
  
**

In just a few seconds only another twenty legionaries remained and six reloaded the small submachine gun, once that was done he pulled out a Chinese straight blade he dubbed the ‘Dragoon sword’ and rushed off to find the last twenty schmucks he had to take care of.

He found them, twenty exact with a Centurion leading at the back. He saw them before they saw him, with a Cheshire smile hidden by his mask Six took off towards his target. Appearing as nothing more than a blur to anything watching.

His form was seen by one legionary but the shout came too late as the Courier’s blade severed the man’s head from his neck. In a flash of steel more legionaries were cut down, blood spreading all around the area as limbs were cut off in an instant. In less than a minute Only the centurion remained, covered in the blood of his men and reeking of urine.

He could only stare in horror as Six rushed him, and before he could fully comprehend it the Centurion began to fall apart into multiple bloody pieces. Literally.

Six looked over the carnage he caused, seemingly no blood on him even after the brutal display he put on earlier. With a small sigh of relief bullet time was deactivated, he holstered his blade and went over where the slaves were holed up.

Once they were freed six continued his trek east.

______________________________1__________________________________

Six walked calmly towards the next camp, strolling towards the outpost at a leisurely pace. And once he was close enough he pulled out the Survivalist rifle and took careful aim at a rather large patrol, exactly ten. Just his luck.

Six took a breath, and in a few seconds let out ten rounds. And ten heads burst open painting the nearby land in bits of skull and brain. He quickly reloaded his rifle and carried on.

Another patrol this time numbering thirty came rushing out of one of the tents, and as soon as they saw him some raised whatever firearms they had while the rest charged him.

Six lobed something into the crowd hitting one legionnaire in the face; knocking him unconscious immediately.

***BOOM***

A sizeable green explosion detonated within the legionary ranks, turning most into green goo and sending others ragdolling away. The few that weren’t immediately killed by the explosion were wiped out by accurate 12.7mm fire.

Six slapped another magazine into his rifle before rolling into cover to avoid being shot full of lead. A quick peek confirmed that the other half of the camp were firing at him, and those not firing were beginning to charge his position; with the centurion leading at the front. He had them right where he wanted them.

Six put away the rifle and pulled out a weapon that’s a blast to use; Mercy a fully automatic grenade machine gun.

Six popped out of cover and pulled the trigger. A rapid stream of 40mm grenades launched towards the advancing horde. Pelting the area in explosions and spraying chunks of legionnaires all around.

Six took a look at the remains of the legionaries and nodded in approval. Now all he needed to do was find those slaves.

_____________________________1___________________________________

Six looked at the head of the fourth centurion, pondering what exactly the man’s last thoughts were. As he scooped up another bite of his MRE he realized that it was probably stupid the think about things like that. But he didn’t really care, and liked to think about stuff like that sometimes, put himself in his enemies' situation; stuff like that made him feel more human.

Once he was done with his meal he took out a Nuka-cola and downed the soft-drink. ‘Ah, so refreshing’.

It was the little things that kept him going sometimes, this outpost wasn’t as smooth as his last three, on the account that he wasn’t able to dodge every bullet; but those were flesh wounds and his armor protected him from serious harm; plus those would heal in less than a day.

Thank god for cybernetics; without all the bits of cyberware he had installed, he’d probably be dead by now. Plus that sun-based mutation he’d gotten always sped up the process.

Six walked out of the tent and saw the burned-out remains of the camp and saw the charred corpses of the legionnaires. He grimaced slightly; maybe he went a little overboard with Cleansing Flame. Oh well.

He heard some rustling from behind him, ‘I missed one?’ he ducked under a fire ax before jumping up and retaliating with a roundhouse kick caving in the skull of the ambushing legionary.

Six looked at the corpse for a moment before signing. He was getting sloppy, he would have never missed something like this. Guess those two years without action did make him rusty; meaning he’ll have to pick up the slack if he didn’t want the Mojave to become a Slaver Paradise.

He took another look at the corpse and scowled a bit.

“Nice going shit for brains, could have just run off and I would’ve never given you another though. But no you just had to be a fuckin hero, dumb bitch.”

Six glared at the corpse for a moment more before shaking his head and deciding to move onto the next outpost. Get done with this already.

___________________________--1-____________________________________

Six looked through the scope of the All-American Carbine and felt a little baffled at what he was seeing in front of him. Didn’t mean he didn’t know what he was looking at, just a little baffled at first.

Because right now it looked like two groups of legionaries decided to duke it out for no reason. One side he dubbed the ‘Purple Pedos’ on account of their purple armor; and the other side the ‘Piss Boys’ cause of the yellow armor. 

He was already well acquainted with the Piss Boys, given the fact he took out four of their outposts, but this was the first time he’d seen the Purple Pedos. A Civil War?

If that was the case then why did the Piss Boys decide to try and invade the Mojave? He shook his head lightly, ‘Fucking Tards’.

He looked at the two warring sides and noted that the piss boys were outnumbered two to one, but what they lacked in numbers they made up for in sheer savagery. Seriously, some of the piss boys were tearing some poor fucker apart with their bare hands.

After a moment he decided that he would sit this one out for the time being, whoever won would be on his shit list, but for now, he would just enjoy the show and wait for them to wear each other apart.

He peered at the slave pen and saw that none of the legionaries were over there; probably forgot about them in the heat of the battle. He shrugged, it just made his job easier.

After what seemed like a few hours of the mindless brawl going on in the camp, things finally settled down as the bloodied survivors looked around at the mountains of dead bodies and rivers of blood surrounding them.

And from the looks of it, the Purple Pedos won the fight numbering exactly seventy-two, good for them. And from what Six saw none of the officers survived; so maybe that explained why the fight had turned into a free for all.

Eh, didn’t really matter all that much as Six calculated the best way to take care of these cunts. With the calculations done six honed in on the legionaries as the world around him slowed down once more.

Firing as fast as his finger could, Six let out twenty-four rounds in just a few seconds, each 5.56 round bursting chest’s open and causing heads to crack open like rotten coconuts. Six quickly slapped in another clip before honing back into his targets.

The rest of the slavers could only balk at the sight of their comrades suddenly being cut down in front of them. Just then Six fired another twenty-four rounds and just like before another twenty-four bodies fell to the ground.

It was then that the rest of them found their common sense and ducked for cover behind whatever could hide them.

Six put away the All-American and drew two revolvers, both weapons having a special place in his heart. In his right hand was Sweet Revenge, a hand-cannon that saved his ass more than once. In his left was a Ranger Sequoia modified to hold six rounds instead of five.

With his revolvers in hand, Six took off towards the rest of the legionaries, intending to not show them any respite.

Before any of them could react The Courier was already among them firing the two hand-cannons he wielded. The 45-70 govt and .44 Magnum rounds tearing legionaries in half with the sheer power each custom loaded cartridge had. Before most could even blink half the group was dead.

Six was already into cover before any of them could so much as raise their weapons. The Courier's hands were a blur as he reloaded the hand-cannons, replacing the cartridges in just a few seconds.

Once he was ready he rushed out once more a blur to most as he leaped over the stunned legionaries, looking more like a vengeful wraith than a human. Whilst in midair six unleashed more high-powered destruction killing the legionaries instantly and causing their bodies to explode like Gorey pinatas, splattering organs and blood all over the area.

[End]

Six landed and he looked back to see his handy work, not bad.

A little flashy at the end there but even he had to show off every once in a while, made him feel like one of those heroes in those old comic books he read sometimes; he knew it was stupid to waste energy like that, but a move like that can really send fear into your enemies hearts.

He should now; he almost shat his pants when he saw someone leap over him the first time when he was just some dumb kid who thought he was hot shit. Thank god that Ninja was in a good mood and decided to only break half his ribs. Knocked him off his high horse right quick.

He shook his head of the memory and reloaded his revolver’s akimbo before holstering the two hand-cannons. 

He then walked towards the slave pen and let them go just like the last four. A checkmark showed up on his hud and he brought up his pip-boy

**A Horse With No Name: Complete; Go east**

**New Objective: Head to Phoenix and stop the Legions plans**

Six rolled his neck getting the stiffness out before turning east once more, and heading towards what mare be his resting place. That never stopped him before though.

So determined to see things through, Six does what he does best. Go headfirst into danger and coming out relatively unscathed.

________________________________1_________________________________

**Operation RATTLESNAKE deemed a success**

**Time Spent on Op: Two Days**

_______________________________--1_________________________________

Six sat up and looked at the void above him before sighing. This is going to be a regular thing, isn’t it? Can’t a guy catch some shut-eye without something bad or crazy happening?

**Hoo Hoo**

He craned his head up and saw that golden owl from before, it looked at him for a moment before flying off towards somewhere else. Six stood up and began walking towards the direction the owl flew in. Might as well get this over with.

After walking for what felt like a few hours Six came to a stop when he saw a familiar figure in the distance. ‘No fucking way’.

Six began to jog towards the girl and the closer he got he could see she was sitting on the edge of what looked like a cliff; she also looked deep in thought. Maybe some personal stuff.

It took Six far less time to get there than he originally thought it would, so he just walked up behind her and took a look at the void in front of them for a moment more.

“Hey”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

Six didn’t expect her to let out a high pitched wail, but it wasn’t enough to make him jump. She turned around swiftly and surprise was turned into slight confusion.

“Oh, it’s you, Scared the jebbles out of me.”

“Sorry, mind if I sit here?”

“Yes… I mean! NO! I mean I don’t mind, that’s what I mean.”

“... Is something going on?”

Fiona blushed for a moment before looking down and sighing, looking extremely tired for a moment.

“It’s some dumb stuff my sister said about the ‘Red String of Fate’ or whatever.”

Six nodded in response before sitting down next to Fiona and looking at the void, he had to admit it had a stark beauty. Something about it was peaceful, maybe he was just being creepy but he liked the silence.

“Well, what can I say. Siblings always say dumb shit-”

“Swear” Six looked at Fiona for a moment utterly bewildered. “What?”

Fiona for her part just shrugged “swears are bad dude.” Six stared at her for a moment more before shaking his head a chuckling lightly.

“Sure, swears are bad. So as I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted.” Fiona blushed lightly and at least looked ashamed. “Swears are bad man.”

“Heh yeah, anyways siblings say dumb stuff all the time. But they usually mean well so don’t take it to heart.”

“I know it’s just *Sign* she can be a little overbearing sometimes, especially when it comes to guys.”

“She overprotective?” Fiona looked thoughtful for a bit, mulling over her answer.

“Well… Yes, and no. She wants me to get a boyfriend but she hates it when I hang out with boys. And now she won’t stop going on about ‘Fate’ and stuff.”

“Hmm, well just talk to her about it, tell her how ya feel. You won’t get anywhere if you don’t put your foot down, and besides, she’s your family you just gotta talk to her.”

“I know…” She looked down and something within Six stirred a little bit, he was never any good with kids; sure he knew a few things here and there but he could never see himself looking after one. But he tried where he could.

“You know what, If I recall correctly I own you a few stories. So how about it?”

Fiona let a small smile onto her face; which quickly morphed into a smirk.

“Only if they’re super embarrassing.”

“Hah, sure thing kid, sure thing.”

**To Be Continued…**

_______________________________1_________________________________

**COURIER SIX** **  
  
**

**FAVORED ARMOR: ELITE RIOT GEAR**

**WEAPONRY: Too many to list**

**RACE: ???**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: ???**

**FAVORED DRINK: NUKA COLA**

**NOTABLE QUOTES:**

“Hey, who the fuck are you? How’d you get in here? OH NO YOU FUCKIN DON’T! GET BACK HERE!” -Firsthand quote

“Oh hey man! how’ve you been? Don’t mind me just killing your guys and pissin on their graves and oh- OH NO! It appears that I’ve stabbed you in the chest. Oh-oh nooo, I can’t stop stabbing you!!! Oh nooo…” -Chatting with Caesar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello pally pal friends. In a couple of chapters, I'll ask ya guys some real hard-hitting questions. But for now, enjoy this chapterion. And if you were wondering Six ass-blasted 404 legionnaires.


	3. Feet don't fail me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six goes tells some stories and does some business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)

**\---**

**2281**

**Six: Level 5**

**Age:19(?)**

_“Most Patients don’t get out of bed and walk like they were in perfect control. You’re unusual I’ll say that.”_

\---

There it is; Primm Pass.

Six strolled up to the opening with an old Leather duster and a beat-up police vest protecting his abdomen, his dust-covered boots have most definitely seen better days, and his washed-up jeans need a couple of stitches. 

Covering his head was a black desperado hat and over his face was a blue Bandana and a pair of Motorcycle goggles.

He shook his head lightly trying to get some of the dust off and walked towards the pass; maybe this way he can get to Vegas faster and shove his boot up that checkered fucks ass.

Get some booze and chems too cause he was fuckin parched right now

Six plopped his backpack onto the ground and took a moment to stretch and get all the kinks out.

A series of pops emanating from both his back and neck relieved some of the pressure of traveling for so long.

He checked his pip-boy one more time to make sure he was going where he wanted to be going and was relieved to find his good for nothing sense of direction hadn’t screwed up his route.

He sighed before pulling out a large bottle of rum and a few jet inhalers from his backpack, eyeing the bottle and chems hungrily from under his goggles.

His birthday was gonna be in a few days so might as well celebrate early. Starting with the chems naturally; Nothing quite like the rush of jet.

After his daily dose of jet he began to take the top of the bottle off and down the liquor; as he drank something walked in from beyond the pass.

It was large, a truly monstrous creature with teeth bigger than a human finger and claws sharp enough to cut through power armor.

A Deathclaw in all its horrifying glory looked out towards the wasteland, looking for any prey; and thankfully… It was facing away from the Courier. 

Unfortunately, Six, having the perception of a blind bat, was too preoccupied with his early birthday celebration to notice the wasteland’s most dangerous creature.

Just as six finished the drink and set it down, he finally noticed the three-meter tall alpha predator. Six slowly got up and took a few cautious steps back; hoping not to alert the Lizard.

***CRUNCH***

He cringed as a loud crunch coming from underneath his boot reverberated all around the pass.

Slowly the Deathclaw turned around and looked at the still mailman. And for a moment their eyes connected and they stared at each other for a moment.

**(Play Rango OST 07. Lizard For Lunch)**

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”

Six ran as fast as humanly possible, screaming at the top of his lungs all the while. Hoping beyond hope to not end up becoming lunch for a very hungry lizard.

Said Lizard was chasing the weirdly fast mailman, the Deathclaw was drooling at the mere thought of getting some more tasty human.

Six would sometimes see the deathclaw getting closer and in response, the mailman would start running faster. 

Just then something in the corner of his eye appeared and for a moment it gave him unending joy.

**Roll of Luck:5**

“Fuck Yeah!”

**Roll of Doom:6**

Before he could react his left leg and arm had suddenly bent the wrong fucking way. “SON OF A BITCH!”

He couldn’t stop so he began bunny hopping on his only functioning leg, hoping beyond hope to get out with his life intact.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, I hate you universe I hate you so fucking much!”

Meanwhile off in the distance, a small group of Powder Gangers sat around a table playing some poker while listening to some tunes on the radio.

After a moment all but one began to groan in disappointment. 

“WOOOO! Fuck yeah! Third time in a row!”

“Man fuck you and your dumb fuck luck streak.”

Most of the gangers there nodded in agreement, just wishing that the grinning asshole at the head of the table would finally lose.

The winner just grinned even more. “Man don’t hate me cause I’m beautiful bitch, And it got nothin to do with luck. Ya boy’s just that good and I…” He paused while looking at the distance.

“Hey what the fuck is that in that ova there?” He emphasized by pointing over in the distance.

The other convicts turned to look at where the winner was pointing and saw a dust-covered cowboy running towards them at full speed.

“Hey! It’s that sumbitch Courier that fucked our boys up in Goodsprings! Let’s get ‘em!”

The rest of the thugs yelled in approval as they gathered their weapons and began to march towards the Courier.

Only to stop when they saw the reason why the Courier was running so fast.

“RUN! FUCKIN RU-”

“OUTTA MY GODDAMN WAY!”

The man was suddenly and very violently pushed aside as Six ran through the powder gangers and continued moving in a full sprint… or in this case, bunny hop. 

The Gangers however didn’t have the option to run as they found themselves underneath the shadow of a twelve-foot tall apex predator. And boy was it fucking hungry.

Six ignored the wails of agony coming from behind him as he continued to run, and he kept on ru- er hopping.

He didn’t stop until found himself at the NCR Mojave Outpost, surrounded by heavily armed infantry grunts and Ranger marksmen.

Never before had he been so grateful to the NCR for being a bunch of Imperialistic and land-hungry Bastards. Hell, he’d kiss that Kibble guy for sending NCR into the Mojave in the first place.

As he stopped hopping he fell onto his knees, exhaustion came up to haunt him as he gulped down air greedily while drenched in sweat; after a moment he pulled down his bandana revealing pale skin and a growing stubble.

“Hah HA hahaha! FUCK YOU UNIVERSE! I WIN AGAIN! I AM UNKILLABLE AND UNBEATABLE I- **_Bleugh!_ **”

As soon as those words left his mouth the mailman threw up the contents of his stomach all over the ground in front of him. His vision began to blur and he felt his strength begin to leave him.

He almost collapsed to the ground but was swiftly caught and hauled back up to his feet.

He saw that it was some grizzled looking trooper steadying the half-conscious Courier.

“Jesus man looks like you ran a dozen marathons. Are you alright man?”

Through many gasps of air Six finally managed to utter out a single word to answer the man. “... De- Deathclaw.”

“... Well shit. That explains why you’re so out of breath. Let’s get you into the bar so you can cool down.”

Six just nodded in acceptance, thanking the trooper for helping this Dumbass Courier.

The sooner he could get some alcohol in him the sooner he could get on with his journey.

* * *

“So you ran from a monster in your early career? And while running your leg and arm broke because of… Bad Luck?”

“Yes. And it wasn’t just any monster, one of the worst you could go up against. I’ve seen a single deathclaw wipe out entire squads of Soldiers.”

Six paused for a moment before pulling out a favorite of his, The Fist of the North Rawr. A deathclaw gauntlet taken from a legendary deathclaw he killed while in the divide. Fionna’s eyes widened a little at the sheer size of the weapon.

“They’re Freaks that are faster than sin and can gut ya in an instant.” Six put his hand into the gauntlet, the mold fitting snugly around his arm.

“When I was young and stupid they gave me a hell of a lot of trouble. But now… Now it’s no different from fighting rats.”

Fionna’s eyes sparkled at Six’s words, she took in the weapon in his hand and couldn’t help but feel giddy.

This ultra wowzow adventurer was gonna partner up with her soon. It almost felt like she was going to fight alongside Billie as she heard six’s stories.

“That’s so cooooool!!! Wow, you’re just so cool, it can’t wait to meet you and-”

“Hold your horses, when I say it’s as easy as fighting rats. I mean the Normal Variants of Deathclaw.” Six said firmly before continuing on about deathclaws and the variants of the Species.

“A Mother Deathclaw can and will fu… screw me up if I let it get a hit in, but overall still easy to deal with. Alphas are a similar story to the mothers. Legendary Variants on the other hand… well the only way I’ll come out of that alive is if I get the drop on me.”

Fionna stopped and considered the Veteran Explorer’s words for a moment. “So not all of them are easy to deal with then?”

“Hell, none of them are easy to fight. It’s only easy for me now cause I’m a pro when it comes to this sort of thing.”

“So if I tried to fight one of these monster’s then…”

“... Look kid, no offense but I don’t think you’ve got what it takes to take on a deathclaw yet.”

Fionna looked down and brought her knees close to her chest, an expression of sadness on her face. Something about that made Six feel bad for some reason.

“*sigh* Look, kid. I’m not trying to be rude here, but I’ve been wandering since… Shit since I was five years old.”

“Woah. And… I know you’re not trying to be rude; I’m just trying to make you feel bad.”

“Hah! You're evil kid, ya know that?”

“What can I say, I get it from my mom.” She said while lightly giggling at both her own and the Courier’s remark, and right then and there Six knew he was going to enjoy talking to this kid.

Maybe he’d even teach her how to kick-ass and take names. Maybe though; maybe.

“Hey if you don’t mind… Why do you call yourself Courier Six?” It was a simple question, but it was a simple question for something Six didn’t like answering.

So Six did what he did best, leave a conversation when it suited him. He could hear Fionna calling out for him to stop and come back. But it was too late.

He was already gone, and in his wake left a confused and saddened girl who only wanted to get to know her new friend just a little bit better.

* * *

**Feet don’t fail me now**

Six walked at an even and calm pace through the wasteland. Senses on high alert for any dipshit the ever-lovely desert tried to send his way; taking extra precaution to stay clear of dry wells.

While traveling to Dry Wells and the Long 15 was fun, he didn’t feel like surrounding himself with mistakes born of anger.

Better than being in the Mile at any rate. He shuddered at the memory of going there. At least he got a shit load of loot from the endeavor. Plus his favorite tool for quick and precise slices.

My god did he love Bloop-Nap, the knife had cut down deathclaw and dumbass alike with ease.

But enough about his knife; he was making decent progress and by his estimate, he would make it to Phoenix in about a day or two. Provided someone didn’t try and take a shit on his plans.

**[PERCEPTION]** _Ah shit_. Six stopped in his track and began to look around for whatever set off his danger sense; it was then that he noticed it. A small glint off in the distance.

Immediately Six dove into a roll, and at that moment something impacted where he was standing and was soon followed by a cascading boom.

_Always something._ Six dove behind a boulder and pulled out Medicine Stick, by the time the sniper adjusted his crosshair over the boulder Six had already slipped by to another rock; his natural-born stealth making it all possible.

He reached towards his helmet and pressed a button turning on the infra-red optics within the helmet.

Some might call turning on heat vision in a desert stupid. And those people would normally be right, but six had enough experience to distinguish body heat and desert heat. Combined with his superhuman eyesight and the Advanced Sensors stored within the helmet; there was nothing he couldn’t hit.

Then Six found his target, an orange blob hiding within the dunes from around a hundred meters away. A shot he could easily make, Especially with his rifle of choice.

Six carefully lined up the iron sights of the Lever-Action, and after taking a breath he fired. 

***BANG***

Satisfaction rose within him as he saw the blob explode into little chunky bits. Another would-be assassin added to the kill count. Thank you, Simo.

Six began the trek towards the sniper to see if the fucker had anything to show who exactly ordered the hit on him. 

He made a hell of a lot of enemies over the years, from people whose lives were ruined because of his actions to angry family members of some asshat he killed; different hits made by different people. Made no difference to him.

In the end, they would all get their due. He shook his head lightly, that kind of thinking is why so many people wanted him dead in the first place.

Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if it was some NCR merc sent to off him so those stuck up pricks could finally have the Mojave.

Fuckin greedy bastards, not all of them are bad though. Crocker’s a good guy, even if he is a bit of a brown noser.

Within a few moments Six was in front of the hitman sent after him… or at least what was left of the guy.

Six crouched down and rummaged through the bits of gore; somehow everything on the guy survived despite his being nothing more than bloody chunks.

That was something that always happened around six for some reason, maybe it was the ‘Devil in him’ as Daniel so eloquently put during his time in Zion. Six pushed those thoughts away and took inventory of his newly acquired loot.

Some .308 rounds, a hunting rifle, a couple of cigs, and a note. He stashed those first two for later while throwing the death sticks away; took a look at the slip of paper. And with a single glance, he knew immediately who sent this guy.

_Wanted: Dead_

**_Courier Six_ **

_For crimes against Syndicate_

_Payout: 30,000 caps_

_Note: extra 5,000 for Remington and Ranger Sequoia found on Bounty_

Sweet Jesus; Guess old Khagen was getting serious about this whole ‘revenge’ thing. Hell, he’d consider turning himself in if it meant getting a chance to finally meet the Boss of the Outfit.

It certainly wasn’t his craziest idea, but he had more important things to do. Such as kicking the ass of whoever was dumb enough to try and attack the Mojave while already in a fucking civil war.

Sometimes it feels like the Wasteland is constantly breeding more and more dumbasses. Six sighed before moving on, continuing towards his destination.

* * *

Fionna couldn’t help but feel bad, for whatever reason her new friend was upset at her. She couldn’t fathom why he got upset over something as small as his name; he was always friendly and nice but that one question seemed to tick him off.

“You ok Fionna? You’ve barely touched your waffle burgers.”

She was taken out of her thoughts at her sister’s prodding. She felt even worse now that Cake was concerned for her, she wasn’t the only one either.

Prince Gumball had been coming over frequently to see if she was alright and heck even Marshal Lee stopped by last night cause ‘I could smell your despair from a mile away Fi, and it was makin me all sad and junk’.

“I’m fine cake, it’s just…”

“Is it because of that dream guy? Six or whatever his name was?”

“Courier Six… and yeah. It’s just, I don’t get it Cake. One moment we were joking around and the next he was all razzle frazzle and… he left, just walked out of the question! _Urgh!_ ” She groaned at her apparent inability to understand the why of her dream buddy’s sudden mood change and decision to suddenly abandon her.

Cake stretched her paws over and hugged the girl, giving her a small amount of comfort before pulling herself closer to her younger sister and enveloping the young girl into an even larger hug.

Once Cake let go Fionna seemed to look a little better. “Thanks, Cake, I needed that.”

“It’s no problem honey, what big sisters are for. Now back to your dream buddy, I think it might be something deeply personal for him, something most people don’t like talking about. Like you and your hat, or me and my criminal past, ya understand?”

Fionna looked at Cake for a moment; she seemed both worried and upset, her thoughts focused back on her dream friend and what Cake had said.

“I guess…” Fionna shrugged and looked back at the now cold waffles burger and picked it up. “What should I say when I see him again?”

“Tell him off for being a jerk, just cause he’s got some problems of his own doesn’t mean he’s got to be rude to you. I don’t care how scary he is, I would have smacked him relentlessly for doin that to you.” 

Fionna lightly giggled and the sound put a small smile on Cake’s face, she always wanted what’s best for her baby sister and she always hated seeing her in pain. Suddenly Cake had a brilliant idea.

“You know what? We haven’t fought any minotaurs in a while, so how about Fi?”

A small giddiness entered the girl as she shot up from the table. “What kind of question is that? I’m always down for fighting monsters!”

“Then let’s get to it girl!”

As the two went out to go on another adventure Fionna allowed one last to go back to Six, and briefly wondered what the former mailman was doing. And with this thought panic shot through her, _‘Oh glob what if he’s a ghost!?’_

* * *

It was at this moment that Six currently wished he was a ghost. Sure he’d have to die to do it, but being able to fuck with people consequence-free was a nice deal; plus being shot at would suck a whole lot less.

Speaking of being shot at. “SON OF A BITCH!” a small amount of pain flared upon his shoulder as the armor pad had barely deflected a 50 BMG round. Only seen em twice so far and he already hates the Purple Pedos.

“Kill the Demon! KILL IT NOW!”

Six jumped over a boulder and took cover just as a hail of bullets and spears rained down on his position. He waited a moment before putting away his M14 and pulling out two frag grenades, cooking them for a moment before lobbing them over the boulder into the legion positions.

“RU-” ***BOOM***

Six pulled out a medicine stick once more and popped out of cover, the land covered in body parts and gore. 

Six shouldered the lever-action as time seemingly slowed down and as took in what remained of the Legion forces. Thirty-three in total, easy as cake.

Without a moment's notice, eight shots rang out as eight heads exploded, covering the legionaries and sand with grey matter and bits of skull. His hands quickly reloaded the rifle before six leaped out of another hail of bullets.

He rolled to avoid more bullets flying past him, the rifle let out eight more rounds as eight more heads exploded. With no time to reload, Six lept towards one legionary in a moment and slammed the butt of his rifle into the man's jaw; shattering it instantly.

Six grabbed the body and used it to block the next volley of bullets coming right at him. The shield breaking apart from the rounds tearing through bones and flesh with ease, his ever-reliable armor stopping any rounds that got through.

With a kick, the mangled body flew towards the last of the legionaries crashing into one of them with enough force to knock him over.

Medicine stick seemingly vanished from thin air as Sweet Revenge and the Courier’s Sequoia appeared in both hands.

The combined might of .44 Magnum and 45-70 govt tore through the legionnaires. Ripping bodies opening and tearing limbs in two, none could survive the Courier’s wrath.

The last four standing looked at him with fear in their eyes, each one of them locked with terror as the all-black armor of the Courier seemingly superimposed itself over the sun itself, blocking all light from the area; the air grew coppery and hot as their terror grew tenfold when the demon before them took out an ax with a gleaming silver head.

With the speed of death itself, the Courier rushed the last legionaries who could only scream in pure horror.

Knock Knock in hand Six dismembered the last enemies standing staining the sand with guts and gore, limbs and bones left pulverized from the Courier’s sheer brutality.

Strangely enough, however, none of the blood had gotten on the courier himself; any landing on him disappearing almost immediately.

Six took a look around and sighed, he was going too far again. Got caught up in the moment and… this happened, and now he felt that same bitter sensation come up again.

He always hated that feeling; this was precisely why people viewed him as ‘overly brutal’. As if he liked doing this.

But to be called an actual demon was both a little funny and a little unnerving. Funny in the sense that people were this scared of getting him angry. And unnerving in that people were this scared of getting him angry.

It was then that Six noticed a slip of paper that had somehow survived his ruthless slaughter. He picked it up and the contents of the paper got him to chuckle.

**Volui: Mortis**

**Sixth Demon**

**200 Aureus**

**Gloriam Filii Ceaser**

Six mentally snickered at the second wanted poster about himself, guess the Legion was more desperate than he thought. Especially if they were willing to use third-party dicks to try and kill him. 

Six crumpled the paper and threw it away, continuing with his journey to Phoenix; and hopefully, nothing came to impede his progress. Again.

But knowing how finicky his luck is it could either go as smooth as butter or the actual Grim Reaper would appear and try to file a cease and desist letter.

He shuddered at the memory of their last meeting, and while the universe told him it was done fuking around with him. He still couldn’t take any chances.

He shook his head lightly and looked back east and continued like he always had done before.

* * *

**2281**

**Hoover Dam**

* * *

Six stood still, he was enraptured by the sight of the sunset over the dam; over Hoover Dam. No NCR to ‘tame’ the Mojave and no Legion to enslave the people.

No, it belonged to vegas; to the people of the Mojave. It would be the start of something great. And he would be there to help it. No matter what happened.

Suddenly something popped up on his hud, a small note for him to read. 

**Congratulations Courier Six, with your adventure in the Mojave finally at an end; your struggle against the universe itself ends as well.**

**No longer will we help or hinder you. But know we will still watch you with great interest, and that we’ll be rooting for you no matter what you do Courier.**

**So long pal, until next time.**

**-A Friend**

His mind momentarily shut down as he processed the information laid out for him, while a small part of him welcomed the change. The rest of him… was conflicted. Would the Mysterious Stranger or Miss Fortune leave him?

But his mind drifted to the one person he felt like he could relate to in this world, was she gone too? He tried to focus on her and tried to bring her out but to no avail. One of the few people he could actually call his friend; gone, forever.

His mind was stopped when he heard the sound of talking from behind him, he turned and saw them, his fr- _companions._

Talking to each other, and becoming him to join them. A small part of him felt better and walked to the people he felt like he could trust in this fractured world.

He took a seat next to them and let the weariness of the battle wash over him. With good company by his side, a Nuka-Cola in his hand, and a Brahmin Burgher in front of him; he felt a little better now.

For a brief moment, he wondered just what exactly the future would hold for him. And he wondered if he would ever see his friend again.

Maybe, maybe not; guess he’ll just have to see for himself when he gets there.

* * *

Marshall Lee groggily got up from his mid-day nap as the sound of a phone call woke him up. While most vampires only slept once a century Marshall was different; in that, he slept like a normal person. 

He checked the caller I.D and was slightly surprised to see it was the up and coming heroine of Aaa. He picked up to see what the little bunny had to say to him.

“Fi, it’s like mid-noon. What do ya need?” For a moment nothing but silence filled the air as no response was given.

“Marshall Lee, what can you tell me about ghosts?” He quirked an eyebrow at her question.

“Well… why are you asking? Got ghost troubs?”

“N-no, well maybe. What would usually make a ghost angry?” Marshall Lee thought for a moment before stating what he knew about the undead creatures.

“For starters asking them about their names gets them all janked up and stuff. And salt… they hate salt.”

There was a pause from the other end before he heard some slam down on something else, a groan coming out from the other end.

“Fi, are you ok?”

“I’m so stupid.”

“... You asked a ghost about his name didn’t you?” another moment of silence before a small yes answered his question.

Marshall sighed while rubbing the last bit of tiredness from his face, “Ok so is the ghost the guy you keep seeing in your dreams?” Another small yes from the young adventurer.

“Ok, so the best way to deal with an upset ghost is to give them some fruit. Preferable fresh ones.”

“That’s it? Just… some fruit?”

“Most of the time, it depends on the ghost really.”

“Ok, ok. Uhh, thanks Marshall. You’re a pal.”

“Eh, no biggie Fi. See ya later.” With that, He hung up and began to ruffle through his fridge for something to eat. He paused for a moment when he saw some red bottle caps.

He picked one up and was a little bit surprised to see the familiar words on them.

**Nuka-Cola**

Marshall Lee didn’t know he still had some, the drink was his favorite from when he was half-human. A small sense of nostalgia-filled him from the memories of those days, all the good and the bad.

He grabbed a handful and began to eat his mid-noon snack. The refreshingly cool taste of the old red filled him with childish glee. 

* * *

**Courier Six SPECIAL Modifiers**

**Elite Riot Gear Helmet: PER(10)**

**Elite Riot Gear: CHA(10)**

**Sergio’s Lucky Harmonica: LUCK(9)**

Notable Quotes:

“People say that Revenge is one of the sweetest dishes… I’m inclined to disagree.”

“I can always taste it at the back of my throat. That bitter taste that always comes after I go too far.”

“People call me a hero. But a hero usually doesn’t butcher people with a handheld chainsaw.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye :)


	4. I'd rather have a drink in front of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six arrives at Phoenix

He shakily crawled east, trying to get away from the demon that slaughtered his brothers. Trying to warn everyone else so that they could prepare. But no such luck existed; a noose was tied over his neck and he was suddenly hauled up to his feet.

The Legionary struggled, but he couldn’t hope to break free. He squirmed as he was raised higher and higher; it was becoming harder to breathe as the noose tightened around his neck. He would not die on the battlefield, fighting for honor and duty; he would die hanging from a lamp post.

A bit overboard, but eh, what’s done is done. He looked back to see that family he saved cowering behind a rock, looking at him in fear. And honestly, he couldn’t really blame them.

He sighed and moved on; there were more patrols to make examples of. 

* * *

The Ice Queen groggily opened her eyes and looked around. Groaning at what looked like another boring vision about some future junk; And from the looks of it that busty Elf lady wasn’t here either, good. She didn’t want to hear her crazy rants about Golden Giants and Sky mouths or something crazy like that.

This oh so familiar hill where she got such grand visions as, that giant meteor thing and that flying lizard. And while those were important… It is nowhere near as important as her current predicament. When will these glob danged visions show her some hunks?! That’s all she wants, give her a hunk or two she can ogle at and she’ll be happy.

When she looked atop the hill her heart froze. On there was a man wearing a black armored trench coat with a mask and helmet covering his head. The two red eyes of the helmet looked back at her; boring into her soul. The man… he was…

“Incredibly dreamy.” She said allowed as she looked up and down his frame. While the Armor was intimidating it did little to hide his muscularity; plus he had this aura of mystery about him that she found oh so  _ sexy.  _ And now that she thought about it; somewhat familiar like she had seen him before.

He was a puzzle then, one she just had to figure out, a puzzle that held within it a strapping lad that would sweep her off her feet. And hopefully, take her back to his place.

Where they could do such incredibly lewd things together. A grin formed on her face as a light blush developed on her cheeks as she looked at the mysterious warrior baggy pants. She didn’t like how it hid too much, but she would sure love what would be underneath it.

But much to her chagrin it ended far too soon as she was forced to wake up. She hadn’t gotten a good look at what was underneath the mystery man’s armor… but she could imagine. A lecherous grin formed on her face as she began to think up all kinds of lewd images.

* * *

Six looked around cautiously, he swore he just felt someone looking at him. And not in the usual, ‘I will rip out your spleen’ or ‘I will literally kiss the ground you walk on’ kind of looks. It felt like a hundred Dala’s were vigorously studying him from afar.

And he did not like that one bit.

He shook his head and turned to a small gas station nearby; the change in the clouds and wind patterns indicated a sand storm was coming. And while he could certainly bear one with ease, even he needed to take a break from time to time.

When he got bear by he peeked through the boarded-up windows to see if anyone or anything else had decided to take up residence in the gas station. Seeing nothing so far Six cautiously entered with Sweet Revenge in hand, just in case.

The main room was empty except for some junk food that had somehow remained untouched. The closet was clean; nothing in sight. Next was the bathroom. As he opened the door he jumped back in fear at what he saw.

Slightly trembling at the disgusting beast before him. A Rad Roach staring blankly at him; he then holstered his gun and lightly chuckled to himself at the absurdity of it. Courier Six the man who was more than willing to look death in the eye and spit on its face; afraid of a rad roach.

He got up and kicked the roach, disgust growing through him as he looked at the insect. “Get a hold of yourself dumbass, you're not a child anymore.” He chided himself for the slip-up he made. But he was just glad nobody was around to see him fall over himself.

He pulled out his sleeping bag and walked towards the counter, settling in for the night. A part of him wondered what Fionna was doing right now; eh, probably didn’t matter.

He set an alarm on his pip-boy and went to sleep. Almost immediately the world around him began to shift into an unending hallway, he sat up and looked around; sighing after a moment. “Really? This shit again?” He stood up and pulled out blood-nap craving a deep gash into one of the walls next to him. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

He began walking in one of two possible directions, knowing he would probably be walking in a circle, but he just had to be sure. When he saw the gash he put on the wall he sighed and began looking around for any hidden entrances.

Stopping when he felt cool air above him, looking up he saw a small hole, ‘Bingo’. He jumped up and grabbed onto the panel above him, his sheer weight causing it to go down. He then jumped into the vent and began climbing his way up.

It was hell on his arms and legs but he could do this all day. Wasn’t the worst thing his body had been through, far from it. After climbing for a while he came across another panel above him. He firmly entrenched his boots into the wall and placed both hands on the panel; pushing upwards.

It took a minimal effort for it to give way. He then pulled himself up from the tunnel and found himself in an all too familiar sight. The crumbling ruins of a once-great city. Which city it was, he didn’t know; nor did he care to know.

His attention was diverted when he heard to scream from within the city. Without a second thought; He ran towards the center of the scream. Hoping to any deity that existed that he wouldn’t be too late, he always hated being late. People suffered when he was.

* * *

Six kept an even pace as he walked east, his body acting on auto-piolet as he thought over his strange dream. He internally chuckled, he seemed to be having a lot of those lately… It was still a strange sensation to him.

He had experienced a lot in his life; some would say too much. But dreaming… it was different.

He shook his head; he was getting sidetracked, he was close. The increasing number of Piss Boy patrols told him that. He stealthily dealt with most patrols while butchering others, all in an effort to tell these limp-dicked bricks just who was coming for them. 

Psychological warfare was something the Legion taught him; a few hanging bodies here, a couple burnt corpses there. And you had people tripping over themselves to get the fuck out of dodge.

Reminded him of his time with Boone. Hunting legionaries was a favorite pastime of his; Craig wasn’t the only one who had a history with those cosplaying bastards.

But could he really say that he did it for them anymore? And not out of some sick satisfaction he had from killing. He shook his head, Marko talked a lot like that. And he fucking hated Marko.

But life seemed to ingrain a motto into him, ‘Sometimes the best teacher is the asshole trying to kill you.’

Certainly had a ring to it. Bandits, Rapists, legion, and all kinds of scumbags taught him multiple things; the most important one being fear. And how best to use it.

He stopped walking when he saw another legion patrol off in the distance; he had a wonderfully evil idea. Time to reinforce the boogeyman in him. Just a little though.

He blended into the shadows and waited for the legionaries to come, pulling out one of his more… brutal weapons. As the patrol got closer he internally groaned to see that it was just a bunch of pansy-ass recruits, five in total; still, they had what he needed.

When they got close enough he jumped out, a fully modified ripper in hand. His first target barely had any time to react as carbide teeth ripped him open from shoulder to waist. Blood spattered everywhere as gore and bits of bone flew towards the other legionaries.

Six looked at the rest of them, all looking at him in pure terror. “Boo.”

They ran away, and while they were fast. He was faster.

The Second one had his head cut off. The third bisected in two. And the Fourth was gored by the handheld chainsaw. The last one was suddenly picked up and was flung back down.

With the wind knocked out of the last one Six pulled out a needle and stuck it into the legionary's neck. The contents flooded into his body, knocking him into unconsciousness in a few seconds.

Six looked at the legionary before discarding the now-empty needle and picking him up. He was almost there, and this unlucky bastard was going to be his welcoming gift.

* * *

  
**The Next day** **  
** **Just outside of Phoenix** **  
** ****

* * *

The legionary awoke with a jolt as he was suddenly drenched in cold water. His body and limbs tied to a metal chair. The man looked around in fear and found two red ‘eyes’ glaring at him. The Courier was looking at him, his arms folded across his chest as he stood just a meter away.

The two stayed that way for a moment before Six spoke up. “You want to know what one of the most barbaric medical procedures are?”

Six walked to a metal tray and grabbed an ice pick and ball-peen hammer, he slowly turned to the legionary and walked towards him. “Let me tell you a little history, that is if your sub-brick intelligence can even understand what I’m about to teach you. Eh, doesn’t matter.”

The legionary looked at him fearfully, “Wh-what are-”

“You see, almost four hundred years ago. Some incredibly fucked up individual by the name of Egaz Moinz created the Lobotomy. And being lobotomized is not a fun experience, I know from experience.”

Six then forcefully grabbed the legionary's head and pushed it upwards. “But I’m stalling by telling you this. It’s not like you’ll remember anyway.”

The Courier then carefully slid the pick above the victim's eye, ignoring the screams of the soon-to-be lobotomite. Once the pick reached the skull he tapped it a few times with the hammer, driving it up into the skull.

As he did this the legionary convulsed and began to pull harshly against his restraints, his screams intensifying with each tap. But six kept a steady hand and twisted to pick. The legionary’s screams and struggles stopped as his face contorted into a silent wail.

Six then twisted it in another direction, and the legionary slumped back into the chair. A blank look on the man's face as he seemingly stared at nothing. Six carefully removed the pick and removed the restraints on the man.

“Now, let’s drop you off. You have a big day tomorrow.”

* * *

Most avoided him, others tried to help him. But all feared the crooked man; his crooked walk, his crooked smile, his crooked eyes, his crooked mind. Those brave enough to approach him were met with a violent outburst before the man continued on.

He wore the armor of a Phoenix legionary, but that was crooked too. Covered in cuts and tears, with dirt and blood. All feared the crooked man. And they feared him for he had no soul. And they feared the thing that took his soul.

His former brothers came and killed him, but it was a small mercy for the man who was already dead. For the crooked man had no soul, he was a husk of who he used to be. And fear permeated around the city.

Much to the delight, and regret. Of the man, known only as Courier Six.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six lobotomizes someone, woopty do. The reason why is because I want to show why six views himself as 'Not a good person.' Tell me what you think in the comments, or not your choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this took a little while to do, but it was worth it. If you enjoy it please leave a review telling me what you liked and what I could improve on. If you thought this fic is dog shit, please be sure to tell me how I could do better. Until next time this had been Djpj07652


End file.
